Lammert Slokker (1801-1850)
}} On his 1827 marriage certificate he is described as a werkman ''- google translates this to workman, which is very general, but it usually refers to a labouring worker. Details on Children #Jacob Slokker. Workman. Married on 21 May 1871 in Muiden, North Holland to Arendina Gelling, aged 32. #Gerrit Slokker. Died in infancy. #Jacoba Slokker. Died in infancy. #Gerrit Slokker (1832-1884) - see his page for details. #Aaltje Slokker. Died in infancy. #Elias Slokker. Potter. Married on 13 June 1862 in Watergraafsmeer, North Holland to Maasje van de Pol, a servant aged 26. ##Gerritje Slokker. Born on 23 August 1863. Birth certificate: https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1-10838-9447-10?cc=1831469&wc=10711824. Married aged 22 on 7 May 1886 in Diemen, North Holland to Maas van Es, a workman aged 25. ###Petronella van Es. Married aged 21 on 4 August 1909 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Pieter Schipper, a workman aged 27. One child was born before the marriage. ###Kasper van Es. Gasworks labourer. Married aged 25 on 27 October 1911 in Diemen, North Holland to Vrouwtje Koolhaas, aged 26. ###Maasje van Es. Married aged 23 on 3 April 1913 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Petrus Franciscus Hubers, a paver aged 22. Maasje and Petrus divorced on 18 August 1922. Maasje married Jan Adrianus Kornet. Jan, a cooper, died aged 28 on 5 April 1927in Wageningen, Gelderland. After Jan died Maasje married aged 38 on 14 March 1928 in Amsterdam to Franciscus Visser, a sailor in the merchant marine aged 24. ###Jan van Es. Cocoa processor. Married aged 23 on 22 April 1914 in Ouder-Amstel, North Holland to Marrigje Drost, aged 25. ###Elia van Es. Servant. Married aged 24 on 20 October 1916 in Diemen, North Holland to Rijk Hoogland, a labourer aged 23. ###Willem Mijndert van Es. Concreter. Married aged 22 on 13 January 1921 in Diemen, North Holland to Wilhelmina Geertruida Harmsen, aged 23. ###Willem van Es. Construction worker. Married aged 27 on 10 January 1924 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Gerritje Roozendaal, aged 24. ###Klaasje van Es. Married aged 24 on 5 July 1928 in Diemen, North Holland to Carel Herman Best, a plumber aged 26. Marriage certificate: https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1-19132-86515-13?cc=1831469&wc=10711797 ##Jansje Slokker. Born on 2 February 1865 in Diemen. Birth certificate: https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1-10838-8949-19?cc=1831469&wc=10711824. #Nicolaas Slokker. Workman. Married on 22 June 1862 in Muiden, North Holland to Maaike Slokker, aged 31. ##Maria Slokker. Married aged 36 on 7 December 1900 in Muiden, North Holland to Gerrit van Bokhorst, a mason and shopkeeper aged 33. Marriage certificate: https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1-19072-58297-36?cc=1831469&wc=10727063 ###Maaike Maria Gerdina van Bokhorst. Married aged 18 on 11 November 1920 in Muiden, North Holland to Hendrik Hermsen, a clerk aged 20. #Derk Slokker. #Jacoba Slokker. Married on 29 May 1864 in Muiden, North Holland to Krijn Pietes, a workman aged 31. ##Jacoba Pieters. Married aged 27 on 24 November 1899 in Muiden, North Holland to Gijsbert Snel, a workman aged 42. Marriage certificate: https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1-19072-58176-28?cc=1831469&wc=10727063. Jacoba and Gijsbert divorced on 24 September 1917. ##Gijsbertha Pieters. Married aged 22 on 22 September 1899 in Muiden, North Holland to Floris van der Grijn, a gardener and porter aged 24. Marriage certificate: https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.3.1/TH-1-19072-57830-31?cc=1831469&wc=10727063 ###Jacobus van der Grijn. Commercial traveller. Married aged 20 on 26 February 1930 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Antje Dijkstra, aged 18. Jacobus and Antje divorced on 23 October 1945. #Meuwis Slokker. Workman. Married on 25 January 1874 in Muiden, North Holland to Hendrina van Wenkoop, aged 28. ##Lambertus Slokker. Workman. Married aged 26 on 12 September 1900 in Naarden, North Holland to Pietje Vuijst, aged 28. #Wijnand Slokker. Died in infancy. #Maria Slokker. Died in infancy. Slokker Family #Jacob Klaassen Slokker. Livestock Farmer. Married Jacoba van Beekbergen. ##Aaltje Slokker. Married aged 35 on 12 November 1826 in Muiden, North Holland to Johannes van Leenhoove, a workman aged 38. ##Jurriaan Slokker. Livestock farmer and shopkeeper. Married aged 30 on 2 October 1825 in Muiden, North Holland to Maria Sol, aged 22. ###Maaike Slokker. Married aged 31 on 22 June 1862 in Muiden, North Holland to Nicolaas Slokker, a workman aged 24. ####Maria Slokker. Married aged 36 on 7 December 1900 in Muiden, North Holland to Gerrit van Bokhorst, a mason and shopkeeper aged 33. #####Maaike Maria Gerdina van Bokhorst. Married aged 18 on 11 November 1920 in Muiden, North Holland to Hendrik Hermsen, a clerk aged 20. ###Jacob Slokker. Workman. Married aged 34 on 27 December 1863 in Muiden, North Holland to Klaasje Visser, a servant aged 26. ####Gerritje Slokker. Married aged 21 on 18 February 1887 in Muiden, North Holland to Jan Oostwouder, an engineer and electrician aged 20. #####Maarten Oostwouder. Carpenter. Married aged 25 on 17 July 1913 in Naarden, North Holland to Marijtje de Groot, aged 20. Maarten and Marijtje divorced on 8 August 1930. ######Willem Folkert Oostwouder. Labourer. Died unmarried aged 25 on 21 March 1945 in Doetinchem, Gelderland. #####Maria Oostwouder. Married aged 26 on 20 July 1917 in Muiden, North Holland to Willem Westerveld, a factory worker aged 24. #####Clasina Oostwouder. Married aged 29 on 28 December 1921 in Weesp, North Holland to Willem van der Sluis, a gas stoker aged 32. #####Catharina Oostwouder. Married aged 24 on 28 July 1927 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Gijsbertus Bernardus van Daal, a writer aged 27. ####Jacob Slokker. Milkman and cook. Married aged 22 on 13 March 1891 in Muiden, North Holland to Sijtske Hoog, aged 24. Sitjtske died aged 68 on 3 June 1935 in Abcoude-Baambrugge, Utrecht. #####Klaasje Slokker. Married aged 18 on 1 October 1913 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Coenraad van Veenhuysen, a house painter aged 27. #####Sietse Slokker. Butcher. Married aged 24 on 30 January 1918 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Margaretha van Oosthuijsen, aged 21. #####Bavina Slokker. Married aged 21 on 6 February 1918 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Jacobus Kalkhoven, a cigar maker aged 27. Bavina and Jacobus divorced on 10 September 1920. Bavina married aged 26 on 25 October 1922 in Amsterdam to Willem Zwart, a chauffeur aged 28. #####Jacob Slokker. Police officer. Married aged 28 on 1 October 1919 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Maria Cornet, aged 24. #####Petronella Geetruida Slokker. Married aged 22 on 5 July 1922 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Berthus Zoutberg, a fireman aged 23. ######Berthus Paulus Zoutberg (1922-) ######Franciskus Zoutberg (1924) ######Simona Petronella Zoutberg (1925-) ######Sijtse Zoutberg (1927-) ######Piet Zoutberg (1928-) ######Johannes Gerardus Zoutberg (1931) ######Peternella Geertruida Zoutberg (1933) ######Bavina Zoutberg (1935) ######Theodorus Zoutberg (1938-) ######Jacob Zoutberg (1940-1940) ######Juriaan Zoutberg (1940-1940) ######Klasina Johanna Zoutberg (1942) ####Dirk Slokker. Workman. Married aged 25 on 13 September 1895 in Muiden, North Holland to Petronella van Capelle, aged 24. #####Anna Jacoba Cornelia Slokker. Married aged 21 on 24 November 1922 in Muiden, North Holland to Lodewijk van Baar, a coppersmith aged 27. ####Klaasje Slokker. Married aged 19 on 6 April 1900 in Muiden, North Holland to Arie Gijzen, a workman aged 20. #####Christina Klasina Gijzen. Married aged 20 on 27 May 1921 in Muiden, North Holland to Willem van Druijn, a baker aged 24. ####Maria Slokker. Married aged 27 on 1 June 1900 in Muiden, North Holland to Matheus van der Tas, a workman aged 31. ####Hendrik Slokker. Labourer. Married on 27 August 1903 in Weesp, North Holland to Elizabeth Steur, aged 26. ###Jacoba Slokker. Married aged 35 on 17 May 1863 in Muiden, North Holland to Hendrik ter Beek, a workman aged 30. ####Johannes ter Beek. Married aged 26 on 13 April 1893 in Muiden, North Holland to Jannetje Barta van Wijhe, aged 26. ####Hendrik ter Beek. Workman. Married aged 42 on 17 July 1908 in Muiden, North Holland to Wijntje Jacoba Slokker, aged 28. ###Wijnand Slokker. Workman. Married aged 38 on 12 January 1872 in Ouder-Amstel, North Holland to Elizabeth Keijner, a servant aged 34. ####Johannes Jurriaan Slokker. Postman. Married aged 21 on 21 May 1896 in Nieuwer-Amstel, North Holland to Grietje Koomen, aged 20. ###Jurriaan Slokker. Carter. Married aged 35 on 3 May 1876 in Amsterdam, North Holland to Maria Wilhelmina Roost, a servant aged 29. ##'Lammert Slokker (1801-1850)'''. ##Wijnand Slokker. Coachman. Married aged 34 on 10 May 1840 in Muiden to Dirkje van Oostveen, aged 31. Dirkje died aged 32 on 25 May 1841 in Abcoude-Baambrugge, Utrecht. ###Jacob Slokker. Born on 15 May 1841 in Utrecht. Died on 17 May 1841 in Utecht. __SHOWFACTBOX__